Diva's Romanze
by Nakane Chiru
Summary: Chapter 1: Love?Tell me.. Menceritakan tentang Murid baru yang bernama Hatsune Miku,yang mencintai orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia.


.

.

.

_Apa kau siap?_

**Terlihat lampu panggung sudah menyala**

_Tenang,Relax. Ini hari yang kau nantikan_

**Suara penonton bergemuruh diruangan aula Diva Academy. Membuat detak jantung perempuan dengan gaya rambut _'twintail'_ yang berwarna _tosca _berdegup kencang.**

_Kami-sama, Wish Me Luck...!_

**"Semuanya..! mari kita sambut... Hatsune Miku..!"**

**"Sekai de ichiban ohimesama "**  
><strong>"Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yone "<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Diva's Romanze**

**.**

**Love? Tell me.**

**Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**Fict by : Nakane Chiru.  
>.<strong>

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Wah Hatsune-san, Debut pertamamu sangat bagus..! " Seorang perempuan bersurai coklat tua datang menghampiri Hatsune miku yang tengah menghapus keringat-nya.<p>

"Ah...Meiko~san, anda terlalu memuji." Miku memperlihatkan senyum simpul miliknya.

"Ini berdasarkan fakta yang ada Hatsune~san. Bahkan para senior seperti kami kalah dari mu.."Puji Meiko~san Lagi.

" Apa benar begitu? Kalau begitu terima ka-"

"Tidak semua."

Seseorang telah memotong perkataan miku barusan. Orang yang memotong pembicaraan tersebut, merupakan senior Miku yang paling sarkastik. Ia sering membuat seniornya dulu yang merupakan preman,menangis seperti bayi karena ucapan menusuk andalannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

"Mikuo..bisa kah kau menghargai usaha anak ini..!? tak usah kau menunjukan _Lidah Pedasmu_ terhadap murid baru..!" Marah Meiko terhadap pemuda yang dipanggil Mikuo tadi.

"Tidak." Ia hanya menjawab 1 kata. Satu kata yang menusuk hati Miku dan membuat Miku murka.

"Kalau memang tak mau menghargai setidaknya-"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan,.." Gumam miku. Kalimat Meiko barusan dihentikan oleh gumaman Miku.

"Eh..apa?aku tidak mendengarnya Miku~chan.." Tanya meiko

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyukainya..!?"

Terlihat Miku sedang marah. Ia menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan , Mikuo mengabaikan tatapan tajam Miku. Malah pegi menjauh tanpa mengeluarkan 1 kata pun.

"Aku sedang bertanya dasar **PENGECUT.**.!"

Pemuda itu ia sedang mencoba untuk keheningan di belakang panggung,membuat suasana menjadi...Suram. Lalu Mikuo menghadap kearah Miku. Menatap Miku dalam - dalam. Dan Miku sudah siap menerima jawabannya..

**"Apakah kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?"**

Kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda tersebut membuat Miku ..Terkejut? bukan...merasa kesal juga bukan...perasaan yang dirasakan Miku adalah persaan ketika hatimu ditusuk dalam - dalam.

"Aku adalah seniormu,kakak kelasmu. Tak bisakah kau menyebutku 'kak' daripada 'Pengecut'?"

"..." Miku terdiam seribu hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat - kuat dan menundukan kepalanya. Meiko hanya diam termenung, menyaksikan pertunjukan tersebut melainkan menyudahi kalimat Mikuo.

"Baiklah..aku akan memberi kau kesempatan. Kalau kau ingin mendapat penghargaan dariku, di Show nanti, kau harus membawakan lagu tentang 'cinta'. Perasaan mu, serta pengalamanmu tentang percintaan harus kau tumpahkan pada lagu tersebut. deal?"Mikuo menyilangkan tangannya.

"..." Miku tetap sedang kemudian, Miku membuat satu keputusan. Dan keputusannya itu,tidak bisa diganggu gugat. ia kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Mikuo

"Baik. Aku terima tantanganmu." Miku menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo dengan lantang .

_'hmm...menarik' _Batin Mikuo sembari tersenyum ala '_Psyco'_

"hn..kalau begitu,kutunggu...debut selanjutnya" Mikuo membalikan badannya , meninggalkan Meiko dan Miku bayangan Mikuo mulai lenyap dari pandangan mereka,Meiko baru sadar dari lamunannya, dan segera menghampiri Miku.

"Miku,kau tak apa? dia memang begitu kok..lama - lama kau juga akan terbiasa dengannya " Meiko memegang pundak Miku.

"hmm..! aku tak apa Meiko~san. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan penghargaan dari pemuda tersebut" Senyum Miku.

"Oh begitu, sebaiknya kita segera pergi kekelas kita masing - masing. sebentar lagi bell berdering lho.." Ajak Meiko.

"Okay..!"

Lalu Meiko serta Miku berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Tapi, bagaimana nasib Miku? Waktu Show selanjutnya itu 5 bulan lagi. Dan, sebenarnya Miku tak punya perasaan bahkan pengalaman mencintai orang lain...

.

.

* * *

><p>Sekolah yang Miku datangi, adalah sekolah Diva Academy,yang merupakan sekolah musik. Ujian mereka dinamai dengan <em>'Debut<em>'. Debut akan dilakukan 3 bulan _'Show'_ , adalah sebutan untuk Semester di sekolah tidak melakukan UN atau US. Hanya Debut dan Show. Bagaimana dengan Ujian kenaikan kelas? mereka tidak perlu melakukan Pentas. Mereka dinyatakan naik kelas jika memenuhi point standart sekolah musik mereka.

Sekolah musik bukan berarti hanya mempelajari musik saja. Tentu mereka mempelajari pelajaran umum yang ada di sekolah biasa. Tapi, perbedaan Diva Academy dengan sekolah lain dalam mata pelajaran adalah saat kenaikan kelas. Sudah kukatakan,mereka dinyatakan naik kelas jika memenuhi point standart sekolah musik mereka. Bagaimana cara mereka memperoleh point? hehe... gampang saja. Dari nilai ulangan, Latihan dan Pr mereka. Setiap siswa/siswi harus memperoleh point minimal 150 pts untuk naik ke kelas 9, dan 230 pts untuk menuju 1 SMA.

.

.

tok...tok...tok

Miku mengetukan pensilnya,Sembari menompangkan dagunya ditangannya.

"Dasar pemuda sarkastik, jelek, jahat, menyebalkan" Gumam Miku

"Aku benci..! benci pemuda yang bernama Mikuo itu..!" Miku tak sadar, bahwa gumamamnya itu makin lama semakin keras. Hingga seorang perempuan bersurai Kuning pendek yang duduk disebelahnya mendengar ucapannya.

"Mengapa kau membenci Mikuo~san?" Tanyanya tiba - tiba.

"Eh...ah.? di..dia menyebalkan, itu saja"Miku tersenyum miris kearah perempuan itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu rumor tentang Mikuo~san?"Tanyanya lagi

"Huuh..!? Rumor? apa isinya?" Miku balik bertanya..

"Mikuo~san itu peraih point legendaris. sewaktu SMP dulu, ia meraih 350pts..! Nilai sempurna..! itulah kenapa tidak ada yang berani dengan kak Mikuo selain Meiko~san. hanya Meiko~san yang cukup galak dan cerewet hingga Mikuo~san tak berani melawan Meiko~san" Kata Perempuan itu berbisik.

_"jadi kelemahan Mikuo~san adalah perempuan yang cerewet? hah, yang benar saja." _Batin Miku_._

"Meiko~san tdak akan diam jika itu Mikuo yang ~san akan menyela, bahkan memotong pembicaraan Mikuo jika perlu. Jadi, Mikuo~san tak akan pernah bicara panjang lebar dengan Meiko~san" Sambungnya.

_"Tapi, hebat juga ya dia. Dia meraih 350Pts waktu SMP."_Batin Miku

"Hei... kau dengar tidak?"Katanya lalu menyenggol bahu Miku.

"Eh..!" Miku baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "a..apa?" Tanya Miku kepada perempuan tadi.

"Kau dengar tidak yang aku ngomong tadi? o iya.. ngomong - ngomong namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin. Salam kenal " Katanya sembari menunjukan senyum simpul miliknya.

"Ah iya. na..namaku Hatsune Miku" Kataku membalas senyuman perempuan tadi.

Kring...Kring..

_"Akhirnya istirahat"_ Batin Miku senang.

Miku langsung pergi dari kelasnya . Menaiki tangga, menuju Gedung SMA, dan menghampiri satu ruangan. Ruangan OSIS SMA. Matanya terpaku oleh tulisan yang menggantung di gantungan pintu. "Jangan Masuk..!". Miku tidak terlalu menghiraukan tanda tersebut, lalu kemudian ia masuk kedalam kemudian menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Aiishh.. sudah kuberi tanda jangan masuk, kau tetap saja masuk. Miku.." Kata seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang menikmati '_ice-cream tower_' miliknya. Terlihat dikemeja yang pemuda itu kenakan, terdapat tulisan "Ketua OSIS".

"Pasti kau memberikan tanda tersebut agar kau bisa menikmati es krim itu dengan tenang. apa kah itu benar, Kaito?" Miku menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sekali lagi kau benar Miku~chan. Oke, kau kemari mau apa?" Tanya Kaito sembari tersenyum manis seperti perempuan.

"Akan kulakukan apapun demi adiku tersayang" Goda Kaito. Lalu Kaito memakan es krimnya kembali dengan ia meminum Ice - Cream Milkshake miliknya.

"Kak, ajarkan aku soal cinta " Kata Miku dengan wajah _Innocent_ miliknya.

BHUUUU..!

Kaito yang tadi-nya sedang minum dengan enaknya, sekarang memuntahkan minumannya karena kalimat Miku barusan membuatnya terkejut.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..maaf Miku, kita kakak beradik. Tak boleh saling mencintai" Kata Kaito tersenyum miris pada adiknya itu. Terlihat 4 sudut siku - siku di dahi Miku.

"BUKAN BEGITU BODOH..! aku hanya minta diajarkan saja..! Dasar, baka Onii~san."

"Oh. tapi aku perlu tahu dulu apa alasannya. Habis kau tiba - tiba bertanya seperti itu" Kaito kemudian mengangkatkan kakinya keatas meja miliknya.

"Tch... baiklah." Kemudian Miku menceritakan dari awal iya ditantang oleh sang pemuda Mikuo itu. Kaito mendengar cerita Miku dengan saksama. Sesekali Kaito tertawa, dan merasa malu pada Miku.

"Oh.. begitu. Kalau itu Mikuo sih, walau aku memang sahabatnya aku tak mengerti apa yang ia sebut dengan cinta itu. kau harus bertanya sendiri padanya" Kata Kaito pasrah.

"APA? urgh..! apa gunanya kau sebagai kakak..!" Miku marah. Tensinya memang selalu diuji saat ia bersama kakaknya. Sedangkan kakanya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

"Baik..! Aku pergi..!" lalu Miku membanting pintu ruangan OSIS.

"Miku, aku memang tidak bisa membantumu tapi, ada 1 hal yang membuat diriku merasa ganjil..."Gumam Kaito.

"Mikuo tak pernah menantang orang jika orang itu tak menarik baginya,Miku."

.

.

* * *

><p>Drap...Drap...Drap..<p>

_"Dasar..! Kakak macam apa dia itu? Katanya akan menolong apapun demi adiknya..!? Huh..!"_Gerutu Miku didalam hati.

Miku berlalu di koridor gedung SMA. Ia sedang mencari kelas kakaknya, karena dia yakin bahwa Mikuo pasti sekelas dengan kakaknya. Lalu ia menemukan kelas yang ia cari. Kelas 1-C. Ia mengintip kedalam, tapi ia tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Tidak ada" Kata Miku pelan

"Kau cari siapa?"

Miku mencari asal suara itu, dan kemudian melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang menatap dirinya.

"Mikuo~san?!" Miku terkejut karena orang yang ia cari ada di belakangnya.

"Hn"

"Ano...aku ingin bertanya...cinta itu apa sih?"

Glek. Mikuo juga terkejut mendapatkan pertannyaan seperti itu dari Miku. Bisa dilihat dari matanya yang terbelalak kaget.

"Rahasia" Katanya datar.

" Apa?oh ayolah..! berikan aku 1 petunjuk saja..!" Pinta Miku.

"Tidak"

"Ayolah..! 1 saja..! lalu aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi..! "

Mikuo sedang berfikir.

_"Orang yang kuberi tantangan malah meminta bantuan denganku? cewek aneh.."_ batin Mikuo.

"Baiklah, 1 saja." Kemudian Mikuo meraba - raba saku-nya.

"Makan ini." Mikuo memberikan Miku 1 buah coklat untuk Miku. Miku langsung mengambilnya, kemudian memakannya.

" Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Manis dan enak" Senyum Miku.'lalu Mikuo mengeluarkan 1 coklat lagi dan memberikannya lagi kepada Miku.

"Kalau yang itu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Pahit...aku gak suka..!"

"Oke, sudah selesai"

"APA? kau tidak memberikanku petunjuk, kau memberiku coklat..!" Marah Miku.

"Pikirkanlah jawabannya. Gunakan otak udang-mu.." lalu Mikuo masuk kedalam kelasnya sendiri, lalu menutupnya agar Miku tidak ikutan masuk.

"APA..!?"

Kring...Kring...

_"Bagus...terima kasih bel. Kalau kau tidak berdering, akan kudobrak pintu ini dan menghajarnya..! "_Batin Miku kesal. Dijalan menuju kelas, yang dipikirkan Miku adalah kata 'otak udang'.

_"Apaan sih! mentang - mentang dia pemecah rekor di SMP dulu, dia berhak melakukan ini pada junior-nya! aku benci orang itu..!"_.

**Dikelas.**

"Miku~chan? kamu kenapa? kok marah - marah begitu sih?" Tanya Rin yang duduk disebelahku.

"Aku benci MIKUO sialan itu..!"

"Lho kenapa?" Tanya Rin. Miku menceritakan dari awal ia bertemu dengan Mikuo sampai kejadian tadi.

"-Lalu ia hanya memberikanku 2 coklat, yang 1 manis dan lainya pahit..! Apa sih maksudnya?" Miku lalu menggembungkan pipi- nya

"Huaahahaha...haduh Miku,pantas ia menyebutmu otak udang... hahaha" Rin tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"Sekarang kau berpihak padanya? apa?" Miku makin kesal karena Rin tertawa

"Maaf,,maaf..tapi yang mungkin dimaksud kak Mikuo tentang cinta itu mungkin cinta itu manis, tapi kadang bisa pahit juga...ngerti?" Kata Rin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak tuh..."

"Haduh...kalau begini sih, memang pantas kau dibilang otak udang"Canda Rin.

"APa?" Miku menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak..tidak. Tapi pada suatu hari nanti, kau bakal mengerti.."kata Rin

_"Aku butuhnya sekarang..!" _Gumam Miku sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Lalu pelajaran pun kembali dimulai. jendela luar, terlihat kilatan - kilatan di langit. Awan menjadi abu - abu dan hembusan angin kencang membuat pepohonan mengikuti arah angin tersebut.

"Kayaknya mau hujan lebat" Gumam Miku.

.

.

.

Zrash...

"Terima kasih hujan, berkatmu aku tidak bisa pulang.." gerutu Miku.

Miku berteduh di dekat pintu luar sekolah. Dan Miku tidak sendiri, ia sedang berdiri disamping pemuda yang paling ia benci didunia. Mikuo. Miku sudah berjaga jarak 5 meter dari pemuda tersebut. Kemudian Miku menggosok - gosokan tangannya agar hangat,hidung Miku terlihat memerah karena kedinginan.

Sret

"Kau pasti kedinginan"

Mikuo memakaikan Miku jaketnya. Miku jelas dia akui bahwa ia merasa hangat tapi,

"Ha..Hah? bu..buat apa? aku tak butuh..!" Kata Miku sembari melepas jaketnya, dan memberikannya kembali kepada sang pemilik.

"Oh, ya udah."

"Tu..tunggu..!" Miku menghentikan langkah Mikuo, ia menarik lengan kemeja Mikuo.

"Hn?"

"em...um...pi..pinjam..?"

_"Sejujurnya, aku tak suka melakukan ini, tapi AKU KEDINGINAN..! aku terpaksa meminjam jaket-nya...! Menyebalkan..! terkutuk lah kau HUJAN..!"_ Batin Miku

Mikuo kemudian memberikan jaketnya kepada Miku tanpa bicara. Kemudian mengeluarkan payung lipat dari tasnya.

"EH..!? Payung..!? kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kau membawa payung?" Kata Miku.

"Kamu tidak bertanya"

"Iya sih, tapi setidaknya kau menawarkan aku payung bukannya jaketmu..!" Kesal Miku.

"Jadi mau pinjam?"

"IYA LAH..! HALO !?" Kesal Miku

"Terus aku pake apa?"

"..." Miku terdiam sambil berfikir.

"Pulang bareng?"Usul Mikuo.

_"Pulang bareng Mikuo? isss.. SORRY..!" _gumam Miku

"Eng...enggak mau!"

"terus?"

".."

"Ya sudah. Sini berikan aku payungnya.!" Perintah Miku.

Kemudian Mikuo memberikan payungnya ke Miku. Miku lalu membuka payungnya kearah depan. Karena anginnya begitu kencang, payung Mikuo terseret angin. Karena Miku masih memegangnya, Miku pun ikut terseret angin.

"Hu..HUAH...?!"

Greb.

Mikuo menahan Miku. Tangan Kanannya melingkar di pinggang kecil milik Miku. Lalu ia menarik Miku perlahan

"Bodoh.!" Kata Mikuo kesal.

"Maaf..." Miku menggembungkan pipinya. Mikuo makin kesal melihat Miku.

"Berikan aku payungnya Dobe."

"Hah? Dobe? enak saja!"

"aku mau pulang. berikan saja payungnya." Kesal Mikuo. Miku menyerahkan payung itu. Kemudian Mikuo Berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

"cepat kesini."

Miku pun menurut. Ia berjalan menuju Mikuo dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Selama dijalan, mereka tidak ada bicara sama sekali. Miku terus melirik kearah Mikuo.

_"Ternyata Mikuo lumayan tampan juga."_ batinnya. Ia terus melirik kearah Mikuo.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau liatin aku terus.?" Tanya Mikuo. Membuat suasana menjadi kaku.

"E..eh? ti..tidak ko..kok..!" Kata Miku memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit rona merah yang hinggap di pipinya.

"Kita sudah sampai" Kata Mikuo menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Apa? ini bukan rumahku..! "

_"Apaan sih dia? ingin menipuku ya? maaf aku bukan type cewe yang gampang ditipu..!"_ Batin Miku.

"Ini rumahku."

"Ngapain aku kesini? pinjam payungnya..! aku pulang sendiri." Kesal Miku.

"Kau tunggu dirumahku sampai hujan reda dobe." Kemudian Mikuo membuka pintu gerbang menuju rumahnya. Ketika pintunya dibuka, banyak orang - orang yang memakai seragam pelayan dan butler memberi salam kepada kami.

"Selamat datang kembali, Mikuo~san" Kata mereka serempak sembari membungkukan badannya hingga 90 derajat.

"Huapah..!? Mikuo, kau Yakuza ya?" Kata Miku

"Sembarangan."Kata Mikuo sembari menjitak dahi Miku.

Mikuo mengatakan sesuatu kepada salah satu dari pelayannya yang tadi memberi hormat kepada Mikuo. Kemudian pelayan cantik itu menghampiriku.

"Pasti kau kedinginan. ayo masuk, akan kubuatkan teh hangat didalam."Kata pelayan itu memberikan senyumnya. Harus Miku akui, dia memang cantik.

_Eh? tunggu. Dirumah Mikuo, ada banyak pelayan cantik. Mikuo HAREM!? _Batin Miku_._ Miku masih tak sadar kalau ada butler juga didalam kediaman Mikuo itu.

'Mikuo Harem' itulah yang ada di pikiran Miku terus. Hingga dia duduk diruang tamu milik Mikuo. Miku terus melamun, sembari melihat kearah jendela, menunggu hujan reda.

"Tehnya nanti dingin tuh" Tiba - tiba Mikuo muncul dihadapan Miku.

"HUU..HUAH..!" Ketika Miku melihat Mikuo, wajahnya langsung ber Blush-Ria.

"Mikuo~san..!? ke...kenapa ..ka kamu han...hanya memakai..Ce...celana sa..saja.?" Kata Miku kaget melihat Mikuo yang bertelanjang dada.

"Kenapa? ini kan rumah ku" Jawab Mikuo heran.

"Ta..tapi aku kan TAMU..!" Kemudian Miku memalingkan wajahnya. Mikuo yang baru sadar diri itu pun ikut Blushing-ria bersama Miku.

"Maaf, aku lupa" Kemudian Mikuo kembali kekamarnya.

_"UAPA? LUPA? APAAN ITU?!" _Batin Miku kesal. Kemudian pelayan cantik tadi datang menghampiri Miku.

"Muka anda tampak seperti kepiting rebus. Ada apa ya?" Tanya pelayan tadi.

"EH? itu...tadi Mikuo~san..."

"Tenang saja. Itu sudah kebiasaannya dari kecil kok" Kata pelayan tadi menjelaskan.

".."Miku pun terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pelayan yang melihat sikapnya itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Harus kuakui, kau mirip mendiang adiknya Mikuo~san"

"Eh? Mikuo punya adik?"

"Iya. Dia terlihat sangat mirip denganmu, hanya rambutnya lebih pendek darimu. Tapi ia meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas 2 tahun lalu"

"Mungkin karena kau mirip dengan adiknya, jadi dia dia menyayangimu kan?" Lanjut pelayan cantik itu.

"Menyayangiku..!? apa kau tak salah? bahkan ia memanggilku dobe..!" Kataku kesal sembari mengingat ingat perilaku Mikuo dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang.

"Hahaha...akan kuberi tahu sesuatu, ia tak pernah membawa orang lain masuk kedalam rumahnya."

"Apa? jadi... aku yang pertama?" Kata Miku kaget.

"Iya. atau mungkin,kau orang penting baginya hingga ia membawa mu masuk kedalam rumah ini" Godanya

"Ha? orang penting? gak mungkin." Kata Miku sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" Tanya Mikuo yang tiba - tiba muncul.

"Tidak ada apa - apa "Kata Pelayan tersebut. Kemudian ia permisi pergi.

Mikuo duduk disebelah Miku, lalu Miku duduk memblakangi Mikuo.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikuo yang heran melihat sikap Miku.

"Aku tak akan berbicara padamu dasar HAREM..!"

Mikuo yang mendengar perkataan Miku tersebut tak bisa menahan tawa. Mikuo tertawa terbahak - bahak hingga perutnya sakit karena ketawa.

"Apa? lucu?" Kata Miku mendengus kesal

"Harem dari mana itu?" Mikuo memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"em...anggap saja aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu..!"

"Hujan sudah mereda. kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Sekarang"Kata Miku. Kemudian Miku pergi menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mikuo. Mikuo yang melihat kepergian Miku hanya menarik bibirnya sedikit.

"Ck...cewek aneh"

.

.

.

_"Huh..! kalau hujan sudah mereda, kenapa dia gak bilang dari tadi?"._Miku menggerutu terus selama perjalanannya pulang. _"Aku mirip adiknya Mikuo~san ya, seperti apa dia?"._ Miku terus melamun, sampai ia menabrak seseorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya.

Bruk

"akh..! maaf..!" kata Miku.

" Ah..tidak apa..." Kemudian pemuda itu melihat wajah Miku. " Miku?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf kalau kurang panjang, " Love? Tell me" akan Naka buat kayaknya cuma 2 shot aja. soalnya Naka mau ceritain kehidupan Vocaloid lain. Bukan cuma Miku. memang ada fict Naka yang belum selesai, tapi Naka gatel pengen buat fict ini.<strong>

**" Kira - Kira siapa pemuda itu? Apakah Miku berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan dari sang legenda? " **

****Naka masih tergolong author baru, jadi setiap Review dari kalian akan sangat membantu. Mohon Review-nya ya minna ,****

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca Fict Naka...**


End file.
